


A noble lie for a noble liar

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, same story as yesterday but in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: He was never sincere with her, and he was never a better liar than when he was cruel to her.





	A noble lie for a noble liar

**Author's Note:**

> The originals belongs to Julie Plec.

He was never sincere with her, and he was never a better liar than when he was cruel to her. He could not tell her what he really felt for her, not after hypnotizing her so that she saw his brother Klaus as a monster, not after having forced her to claim to be Rebekah for more than a hundred years. 

Aurora still hated him for what he had done to her : he had keep her away from her first love and he was forced to play her game if he wanted to exist in her life. He would have liked to love her, to see her smile when her eyes were on him, her irises illuminated with joy when he would have made her laugh, or when he would have give her pleasure, unfortunately it would never happen. Between them there would always be only hatred and disdain and he would not bear that she forgets him. 

Elijah was still as much a prisoner of this forbidden love as he was in the year 1002. He looked at her from afar like at that time, he admired her beauty without having the right to touch her. He consoled himself as he could in Hayley's arms but that was not enough, she did not have the spellbinding perfume of the red-haired vampire, not the same softness of skin, not the same madness. 

He would have been willing to make a deal with the devil himself so that she would stop being in love with Klaus and choose him instead. If he had the opportunity to go back in time he would, he would come back when he hypnotized her, he would make her fall in love with him, and he would take her with him and his siblings. 

He dreamed of it sometimes when his fingers touched the piano. Like her he knew how to play it and was certain they could have been the best couple of pianist this world would have ever known. They would have composed melodies to the glory of their love that would have crossed the centuries. He had done some in honor of the woman who occupied his thoughts, but she would never hear them. 

"Elijah"

"Aurora.."

She stared at him like always, with this anger and playfulness, with this desire to see him dead, killed by her hands. He had learned to lie with his eyes, where she only saw two black irises filled with hatred and indifference, was actually concealed love and regret, but that she would never find out. 

She could never understand that the most beautiful '' I love you '' she could hear were the ones he would never tell her.


End file.
